This invention relates to a connector particularly suitable for use in a building entrance box and, more particularly, to such a connector having a sealing cover.
Where telephone wires enter a building, there is usually provided a building entrance box. The incoming wires, which are typically contained within one or more multi-wire cables, enter a splice chamber in the box, where they are connected to wires which go to a protector field, in a connector chamber of the box, providing protection against lightning, high voltage and high current, and then connections are made within the connector chamber to an output wire connector field. At the connector field, connections are made to wires which extend through the building to output jacks at various locations in the building. Accordingly, a connector is provided within the connector chamber.
When such a box is used in an outdoor application, moisture can enter the box through openings provided for the incoming cables. This moisture can pass from the splice chamber to the connector chamber and can condense on the underside of the connector field, where it can short out terminals. To prevent such problems, in the past the underside of the connector field has been potted. This is a time consuming and costly procedure, requiring a large amount of potting material. It would therefore be desirable to provide a connector which protects the connector field from condensation, without requiring potting.